


Gran corazon

by Katfluuf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Magic, Orphan Peter Parker, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smol Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfluuf/pseuds/Katfluuf
Summary: El pequeño Peter hace lo posible por sobrevivir solo en el bosque, cuando toda su familia muere en manos de criaturas desconocidas. Termina muy malherido buscando comida pero alguien lo salva.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	Gran corazon

**Author's Note:**

> He leído solo unos cuantos fics de este tipo, así que pensé hacer uno propio. Espero les guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se encuentra teniendo unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad!!!

Cuando Rhodey le sugirió que tomara un descanso después de todo este asunto de los acuerdo, Tony no pensó ni en un millón de años que terminaría acampando en un bosque. Aunque la idea de estar a la mitad de la nada siendo devorado por un enjambre de mosquitos no era lo mas atractivo, debía admitir que hasta ahora las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían. Había algo en lo sonidos de la naturaleza que lo hacían relajarse.

Se encontraba en un pequeño claro. Había un lago con peces y una pequeña cascada que le daba un toque encantador al lugar. Había montado una carpa, encendió una fogata y uso una caña para pescar. Incluso cocino los peces. Contrario a lo que los demás puede pensar tenia buenas habilidades de supervivencia. Claro que sabia apreciar las maravillas de la energía eléctrica, el Internet, agua potable... los baños. No es que estuviera haciendo sus cositas en el bosque como todo un ermitaño... ¡Cielos no!. Había un baño publico a unos metros de su posición y un guarda bosque, se llamaba David, un señor mayor y muy amable que le ofrecido ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Aunque si se había tomado la libertad de bañarse en el lago cristalino. Al final de cuentas rara vez hubiese podido disfrutar de algo como esto. 

Todo el asunto de los acuerdos de Sokovia, las amenazas de Ross y la desconfianza generada entre los miembros del equipo, lo tenian mas que agotado. No solo tuvo que lidiar con tener que darle vivienda, equipo y protección a los traidores del grupo, al asesino de sus padres, también las cosas entre Tony y Pepper habían vuelto a complicarse. Parece que verlo casi al borde de la muerte por manos de alguien en que se suponía debían confiar fue demasiado para ella. Aunque no la culparía, ya había aguantado mucho con todo el asunto de Iron Man, y todo lo demás después de eso. Ella también merecía un descanso de los problemas de Tony. Ya tenia mas que suficiente ocupándose de SI 24/7. Tony estaba mas que agradecido que todavía podían ser amigos. Era mas de que suficiente. Mas de lo que se merecía.

Tony se estiro con cansancio. Ya estaba por anochecer. Se dispuso a conseguir algo de leña seca y ramas para hacer una fogata. Entro a lo profundo del bosque con una bolsa para transportar la madera. Habían un área cercana donde podía encontrar todo lo que necesitara. Rodeando el lago casi subiendo la cascada. Camino tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción, disfrutando de la paz que le brindaba el bosque. Llego al borde de una ladera de rocas que cubrirán el camino hacia la cascada. Había muchos arboles rotos y secos. Comenzó a recoger las ramas mas pequeñas y algunas grandes para ya no tener que volver por un tiempo. Satisfecho con sus provisiones, regreso al campamento. Planeaba preparase unos buenos peces para cenar con algunas bayas que encontró, David le aseguro que no eran venenosas.

Ya de regreso al campamento coloco las ramas cerca de los restos del fuego que uso la noche anterior. Reviso rápidamente sus provisiones. Miro con el ceño fruncido la canasta donde guardo las bayas. La tapa esta en el suelo. Recordaba claramente haber puesto en su lugar. Pensó por un momento que tal vez algún animal la abrió, pero apenas había visto animales en este bosque. Una que otra ardilla, mapaches, un ciervo. Ninguno de esos podría haber sido. Las bayas parecían estar muy intactas para eso, y nada mas parecía fuera de lugar. Tomo la canasta y la tapo antes de revisar con cuidado el lugar.

Se acerco a su carpa, y vio que estaba un poco abierta. No mucho, el seguro esta un poco levantado. Con cautela se acerco y la abrió lentamente. Miro a todos lados, y no vio nada. Suspiro con alivio. Tal vez solo estaba cansado y se estaba imaginando cosas. Entro a la tienda para recoger las cosas que usaba para encender el fuego. Pero en cuanto se cerco a su saco de dormir se congelo. 

Allí, durmiendo pacíficamente había una persona. Una persona muy pequeña. Parecía no medir mas que la palma de su mano. Se acerco para poder ver a la criatura con mas claridad. Se veía como una persona normal pero muy diminuta. su cabello rizado de color castaño, y su piel pálida, parecía un poco cansado. Era joven... un niño, tal vez en su adolescencia. Esta vestido con una ropa muy escasa, parecía una combinación muy extraña de hojas y algo blanco como la seda de una araña. No sabe cuanto se quedo mirando a la pequeña criatura. Porque de forma inesperada unos ojos grandes de color miel lo miraban sorprendido. El pequeño lo miro estupefacto parpadeando varias veces, su boca se abrió para decir uno sola palabra.

'Uh... Hola'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace poco leí un fics sobre personas pequeñas, y me dije que podría intentar escribir una no muy larga. Así que aquí esta.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.


End file.
